guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey to the Whirlpool
Overview Summary #Escort Master Togo to the edge of the Unwaking Waters. #Speak with Attis to gain access to the Unwaking Waters. #Speak with Elder Oxis. Obtained From :Petras in Leviathan Pits Reward :*4,000 XP :*1,250 Luxon Faction :*150 Gold :*1 Skill Point Dialogue :"This is an unprecedented action: Luxons and Kurzicks fighting side-by-side, allied with the empire against an evil so great it has erased all boundaries between us. You must travel into the depths of the '''Unwaking Waters', and at the heart of this great whirlpool, find the Harvest Temple, Kuan Jun, which has been imprisoned in jade these two hundred years. There you will obtain the power that will help us send Shiro back to the Underworld."'' ::Accept: "Let's do this." ::Reject: "I'm not ready." ::When asked about quest: "You must travel to the great '''whirlpool' to meet with Mhenlo and the Kurzicks. There I pray we will find the knowledge to defeat Shiro."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Master Togo: "We must hurry! Mhenlo is likely awaiting us at the great whirlpool already." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Master Togo: "The Unwaking Waters! Imagine what an amazing sight this was in the moments before it was frozen in jade... the violent churning... such power! It must have been astounding." :Master Togo: "Kuan Jun Temple is locked deep within the jade whirlpool. I do not know what awaits us between here and there, but I fear our journey will not be easy." :Master Togo: "Shiro's Influence is strong in this place... I expect we will face tremendous resistance in our attempt to reach the temple." :Attis: "Master Togo! It has been far too long since you have been this deep in Luxon territory. Welcome." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Attis) :"It is a rare day when Luxons and Kurzicks can set aside their differences for the common good. Truly, it is a feat only Master Togo and Mhenlo are capable of! It's just like old times... those two are unstoppable! Well, let me know when you are ready, and I shall let you through." ::Player response: "Let's go." :"When you are ready to travel, I will let you through to Unwaking Waters." ::Accept: "I am ready." (goes straight to the next dialogue below) ::Reject: "Not right now." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Attis) :"Your entire party is about to be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready first. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Cinematic Dialogue :Emperor Angsiyan: "Has the temple been secured?" :Temple Guard: "Yes, my emperor." :Temple Guard: "There is no one inside. Your safety is assured." :Emperor Angsiyan: "You will allow my retinue and my bodyguard to pass. They are coming with me." :Temple Guard: "But . . . but . . . no one except you is allowed inside the temple." :Temple Guard: "Those were your own orders." :Emperor Angsiyan: "There has been a change of plans. You will let them through." :Temple Guard: "As you wish." : Fortune Teller: "Beware the Harvest Ceremony." : Fortune Teller: "Beware the Harvest Ceremony." : Fortune Teller: "The emperor . . . he is going to kill you . . ." : Emperor Angsiyan: "There has been a change of plans." : Temple Guard: "No one except you is allowed inside the temple." : Emperor Angsiyan: "There has been a change of plans." : Temple Guard: "No one except you is allowed inside the temple." : Emperor Angsiyan: "There has been a change of plans." : Fortune Teller: "The emperor . . . he is going to kill you . . ." : Fortune Teller: "Beware the Harvest Ceremony." : Fortune Teller: "You must make the choice . . . him or you." Reward Dialogue :"Truly it is the combined strength of those here with you that makes this possible. Perhaps the warring between our two peoples will continue once this is all said and done, but at least for the moment we can unite behind a cause that is just. Hurry to Mhenlo and the Kurzicks!" Followup :Unwaking Waters (mission) Walkthrough Exit the Leviathan Pits into Silent Surf and make your way with Master Togo to Unwaking Waters (Luxon) which is far to the southwest. Speak to Attis who is guarding the portal and then speak to Elder Oxis once you have entered the location to complete the quest. Master Togo must be with you when you speak to Attis. Notes *During the cutscene, the second half is heard as if inside Shiro's head, this is indicated with the tag. *Because Outcasts, Afflicted and native monsters are hostile towards each other, it is often advantageous to wait for two patrols to aggro each other before attacking them yourselves. *Do not stop in Seafarer's Rest on the way. You will have to go back and get Togo outside of Leviathan Pits. Category:Factions quests Category:Gives Luxon points